Olympian Child
by Alice Gone Madd
Summary: Bella Swan is the child of Olympus, an experiment by Kronos that turned on him. Bella is in Forks, and guess who she meets. Cannon pairings. Skeletal Dragon gave me the story so it can be finished
1. Chapter 1

They told me I was just a servant, that no, I wasn't even that, I was an experiment that was working well so far. Well I'm still a person! I have feelings, I have dreams, thoughts, I'm a hell of a lot more of a person than they are!

They of course being the various monsters and servants of Kronos's that raised me. It was horrible. They taught me to fight, to forge, to do a ton of other useful things, but it was the way they taught them. With threats and beatings, and torture and general unpleasantries.

But that traitor to the Gods' Cyclops wasn't paying enough attention. He couldn't keep an eye on me and what he was doing to teach me after all, could he with only one eye?

So I ran. Alarms sounded and arrows shot through the air, but even when I was hit, I didn't stop.

I woke with a start, back in my bed on Forks. Before I can properly explain my dream to you, I have to explain a few other things. One, I am an experiment. Kronos's servants collected DNA from as many of the Gods and Goddesses as they could. They got to 11 of the Olympian Gods, and even got to Pan before he died. They hadn't managed to get Artemis's, so they injected the DNA into her womb, and I was born. I remember everything from there on. Aphrodite confirmed Artemis's plea that she was still a maiden, and being the Goddess of love told them who my parents were. And there were a lot. I don't even remember them all. I aged a year for each month.

A month after I was born, I was stolen by the servants of Kronos. I escaped almost a year later, that was what I was dreaming about, and found my way to Camp Half Blood. I didn't tell anyone my parentage. But it was soon out. I had a blank nomination bracelet and an empty chain. When one of my parents became aware of where I was and that I needed to be claimed, I was. I ended up with a nominations bracelet on each wrist and a couple of chains around me neck, each a different length. Each pendant on the chain and each nomination was a different gift from each of my parents.

I made several friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase chief among them, and we defeated Kronos. He made a mistake adding Nemesis's DNA.

Once all of this was over, an old half blood named Charlie offered to care for me since I had no family. I had eagerly agreed, desperate for some semblance of normal. This all took 17 months, and I am still growing, but the Oracle has said I will stop growing after 18 months have passed. That and something about vampires. I didn't quite get that.

And today was my first official day in Forks. Hooray. I intend not to be like Percy and get kicked out of school every year, because Forks only has 1 school in a five mile radius.

I yawned and turned over, not being able to stay still any longer because of the ADHD. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 AM. Not to early to get up.

I put on my back pack when it was time to leave and started out to school on my bike. It was just a normal bike, no hidden gadgets and widgets, mostly because I found it in a scrap heap yesterday. It isn't exactly comfortable for me to stay still enough to properly drive a car or a motorbike. I can do it, but only comfortably at fast speeds, and Charlie is the chief of police here so that's a big no no.

I skidded into the lot, and straight past all the cars. I stopped right at the bike racks. I didn't actually think I'd be able to do that.

Nobody here seems to take fitness very seriously. There were no other bikes, and the racks were rusty. The cars were pretty beat up, none of them under 20 years old at least.

I managed to make it to lunch and I only found 1 genuinely nice person, and she was to shy to part with the popular group for fear of being bullied by them. And I was certainly not willing to be friends with them, so I sat at the only empty table there.

I'm still not sure what vampires have to do with anything, but I did find vampires. They're headed straight for me in fact. I must be sitting at their table. Vegetarian vampires are as anti-social towards humans as a Hades.

So I was rather surprised when I wasn't asked to move, but was invited to stay and talk with them. And the pixie one can talk. A lot. Fast. She liked shopping just as much. I wasn't that keen on shopping, but she found other things to talk about. The blonde one, Rose. She was actually very into cars. I wouldn't have pegged her for a mechanic. The huge one Emmett was a big teddy bear, he reminded me a bit of Tyson, I'm not sure who's smarter though. Edward seemed more into music, but liked the thing's the others did well enough to be able to have a conversation about them. Jasper, however, was into history, and mythology. Especially Greek mythology. Now THAT I can talk about.

I saw a rainbow outside, behind Emmett, and I saw Charlie in it. He was jumping about a lot, so I think he might have finally found that bug he kept trying to catch.

I excused myself and went outside to talk to him. "Hello?" I said to get his attention. (Charlie is younger and fitter in my story.)

"There you are! By the way, if you see something about this long," he held his hands about a foot apart. "and with eight legs, tell me. I need to kill it before it develops language skills." I laughed. He kept claiming it was evolving.

"Is there a particular reason you called me?"

"Oh yes! You may be getting some visitors after school today, but I'm not allowed to tell you who, under pain of maiming."

"Fine, fine! don't tell me, keep your limbs. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

I went back into the cafeteria and hoped nobody had saw. Nobody gave any indication that they had, but the Mist would have stopped them from seeing anything out of the ordinary anyway. I wonder what they would have seen. Probably me with a phone.

But the vampires might have seen what really happened. Maybe that's what Rachel was talking about the vampires for. Meh! Who cares. I'll figure it out later.

"what was that about?" Edward asked me as I sat down beside him. I blame Aphrodite for the way I'm feeling right now. Because of Artemis, I would forever be a maiden and never love a man romantically, but Aphrodite allows me to love a man romantically. It would be only one, and stronger than any other love, she had said, but for now, I'll answer his question.

"Charlie just wanted to tell me that if I saw something a foot long with 8 legs I had to kill it before it could talk to me." like I wouldn't have done that any way. " That and I'm going to be getting some visitors after school, although it could be any body from Hades to Grover."

They looked seriously confused, and that made me laugh. I can just imagine their faces now if I told them what I was.

"Have you seen my sling shot?" Emmett asked looking around in his bag. No wonder he cant find it, he has an absolutely HUGE bag.

"There's an old Egyptian curse, 'May you find what you're looking for'." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he said as he paused in his search.

In answer to his question, I used his slingshot to through a rock at him. "That's what it means."

"How did you get that? That's mine!"

"And that's how the ancient Egyptian curse fits in." I said smugly. I feel quite proud of myself for managing to nick that while vampires were watching. I need to stop calling them 'vampires'. They are, but its rude.

Last night, I was watching Split Second and Hercules Returns, and parts of it were stuck in my head. "I'm going to fight Hercules! I'm going to fight Hercules!" I sang. It doesn't help that he's been dead for yonks.

They gave me some weird looks. "Hercules never existed, you do know that, right?" Jasper said suspiciously. Probably something to do with my earlier enthusiasm for mythology.

"Big guns. Big fucking guns." I said. I love that bit.

"You're going to fight Hercules with big guns?" Emmett said.

"Have you ever seen Hercules Returns or Split Second?" surely they have, they're certainly old enough. I think.

I spent the rest of lunch chatting with them, and randomly spouting quotes from the movies. If I was going to keep hanging out with them, I had to get them used to it, didn't I? Somehow, I ended up in a staring match with Rose. I lasted about 3 minutes before I just had to move. That was a record, but I shook myself vigorously. I cannot stay still that long!

"Never doing that again. The most uncomfortable experience of my life so far. Damned ADHD." I mumbled.

"You have ADHD?" Edward asked concernedly. Damn, I forgot they would hear me.

"Yeah, dyslexia too. Is that a problem?" I said, but not unkindly, I genuinely wanted to know how they felt about that.

I really liked how Edward felt about that, mostly since it involved a cosy little, well long actually, hug for me. I liked that a lot, and I am now positive that this is who Aphrodite meant when she talked about the only person I could love romantically. I suppose that also solves where the vampires come in.

Again, I'll work with that later, I'm trying not to get kicked out, so I might want to not be late for class, which involves leaving for class right around now. My sense of time I get to blame Kronos for. He didn't give me a lot of his DNA in an attempt to make sure I wasn't able to overthrow him. But its enough for me to have a fabulous sense of time.

I got up, but I held Edwards arms around me, he had told me he had the same class as me next and I wasn't willing to let go yet.

As I got through the door, the bell rang, proving my timing to be as always, excellent. I introduced myself to the class, missing out my dyslexia and ADHD, and sat next to Edward for the rest of the class and pretended I cared what the teacher was saying. Thanks to Annabeth and one of my many mothers Athena, I already knew what he was teaching.

Before leaving for my next class, I kissed Edward on the cheek and left him stunned. That would be handy if he proved an enemy, but I would probably be heart broken by the time he proved himself as an enemy.

Gym was easier than expected. Meaning he only asked us to do 20 laps of the not very large gym. What really surprised me was it actually took them the entire period to do that much and they were still out of breath. I had finished in 5 minutes.

Edward was waiting for me outside the gym and he walked with me as far as his car before I asked him to stop. I had seen Artemis and Aphrodite in my truck. It seems they were arguing. Why am I not surprised. I told him I would talk to him later, and to stay there.

I tapped on the glass, quietly at first, but they didn't take any notice of me. I think they were arguing about tests, or something like that. I opened the door and tapped Artemis, who was closest, on the shoulder.

"Ah! Bella, my daughter! Aphrodite says you've found a guy." Short and to the point. I love that about the Gods. Never afraid of offending anyone.

"The only guy you'll ever find." Aphrodite added.

"So we've come to make sure that it really is the right guy."

"Which means you'll need to let us meet him." Aphrodite finished.

"And test him to make sure he feels the same way." Artemis obviously wasn't finished.

"I haven't even known him a day." I pointed out. Almost desperately.

"it shouldn't make a difference. The kind of love I saw in your future did not require time." Aphrodite said.

I just shook my head with my hands in the air and sighed as I led them to the Cullen's. See? I didn't call them the vampires.

"How do you feel about our Bella?" Artemis asked Edward.

"and he hasn't known me a day." I pointed out.

"Shouldn't make a difference." Aphrodite said.

I held my hands up again, and said, "Then maybe I should leave and he'll feel more comfortable answering when I'm not here."

Artemis shooed me away and asked Edward again how he felt for me. I didn't get very far, Aphrodite stopped me, possibly determined that I should hear. Edward stammered for a minute before Jasper intruded.

"I'll tell you what he feels for her, he feels love." Jasper said with a smirk aimed at Edward.

"Hmm…" Artemis said. "We shall have to test that."

"Oh great. At least I know if anything disastrous happens who to blame. Are you done?"

"With the questioning? Yes." Aphrodite said.

"With the tests? Definitely not." Artemis said.

"And I used to think you two hated each other." I murmured. I continued in a louder voice, "IF that's all you wouldn't mind leaving then?"

"We can take a hint, we'll be going." Artemis said. Aphrodite nodded grudgingly. She probably wanted at least a little gossip on him. And they left. Walking until they were unseen.

"Who were they?"

"Two of my more mothering mother hens. To say they're protective is an understatement. Sorry about that." I apologised.

"Not to worry, it was really quite amusing." Jasper said, Edward was still glaring at him.

"then don't worry Edward, Jaspers answer was exactly what the were looking for. All though I am a little worried about their tests." It's probably going to end up being life-threatening for me while Edward can help. He's probably not going to be left any time to think about it to prove his feelings.

"They were serious about the tests?" Emmett asked. "I thought they were just trying to freak out Eddie boy."

"Unfortunately, they were deadly serious."

"Deadly, as in they might try to kill Eddie boy?"

"No. They try to kill me to test Eddie boy. Sorry! Edward." see, he didn't look ready to kill me for calling him Eddie boy, but Emmett was still getting glares.

I think I believe Jasper. Which means, Jasper must be an empath. Ooh what fun I can have!

"Jasper, how do you know Edward loves me? He doesn't look like he would have told you willingly." I asked innocently.

"Damn right I didn't!" Edward exclaimed before he could stop himself. Now it was Jaspers turn to glare.

"I didn't. I was just trying to annoy Edward. As far as I know it wasn't even true." he said.

"HA! Artemis and Aphrodite wouldn't have left until they got the truth, and trust me, they know when you're lying."

"Aphrodite and Artemis? Aren't they Greek Gods?" he asked.

"Don't try and change the subject! It only proves your guilt." for some reason, I wanted them to tell me. At the very least that Jasper was an empath.

"I'manempath." he said very quickly, as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to say it. I was happy he told me.

"Thank you for telling me, but I already figured it out." before beginning to skip away. I stopped immediately when I saw yet another rainbow with Charlie grinning at me in it.

"Nobody move." I said, almost as if there was a guy with a grenade behind them. I waited until Charlie had finished mouthing to me that Ares was there waiting for me and then told them they could go now, and finished skipping away.

What is it with Gods and visiting me today?

Oh well. I got home, and saw a fabulous motorbike. Probably belongs to Ares, he does like the biker thing. But there were 2, not just one.

"Hello Ares. What brings you to Forks?"

"Artemis and her tests for your possible boyfriend, that's what. I Have a feeling you might be needing that motorbike. Just don't take it to school tomorrow. And you'll find another charm on your bracelet in case you ever need a quick getaway." he said.

"Can I risk a hug? Just a small one?" I asked. He nodded slightly.

I gave him a quick 2 second hug and said goodbye. He was by no means touchy feely, but I was more than grateful for the bike. It was far better than the one I already had.

Now all I had to do was find my riding leathers…


	3. Chapter 3

It was really Ares who insisted on getting me leather biking gear, but it was Aphrodite who insisted on what it should look like, so now I have black leather pants, black leather jacket, blue leather boob tube (?) and, of course, knee high leather biker boots. I still don't get why it had to be a boob tube. That is a lot of leather. And I get to wear it tomorrow.

The phone started ringing.

"I swear, if this is another God-" I started.

"Sorry to disappoint Bells, but I'm only half God. Mind you, I am in a car with a God, does that count?" Annabeth said.

"I will scream and jump about excitedly later, because yes, being in a car with a God counts."

"Well, Apollo insisted on coming to Forks, and thought we should come to. Ordered works better actually." she said.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, he said he wanted to come round because his sister had been to see you and he hasn't, so he wants to get one up on her."

"Speaking of Artemis, have you heard she's on good terms with Aphrodite now?"

"I cannot imagine those two being on good terms with each other. At all." Percy said.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that I'm on speaker. And they sure as Hades are on good terms when it comes to questioning my suspecting one and only love."

"You realise you'll soon be visited by Thalia too, right?" Apollo said. "No wonder my sister was round there."

"I guess the car you were talking about was Apollo's sun car."

"Is there any other?" he asked teasingly.

"Kind of car? Yes, millions in fact. Although I suppose the sun car is unique." I said musingly.

"the sun car is indeed a one and only." he said proudly. You do realise I am now going to be spending ages to at least make a miniature model of the sun car to prove him wrong? Because I will.

"Can we get off the sun car and on to why its heading for Forks?" I said.

"Forks? I thought you were staying in Spoons. We're headed in entirely the wrong direction for Forks." Apollo said.

"you're car only goes West!" Annabeth and I shouted.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"I would be worried if you didn't, you told us." Annabeth said.

"Why are you heading for Forks?" I asked again.

"we're not, we're headed for Spoons."

"Why are you coming to visit me?" I asked.

"Because if Artemis can test your prospective lover, then so can I!" he shouted triumphantly, then tried to whisper to Annabeth, "Switch off the phone now, it'll make it really dramatic."

I shook my head sadly and said goodbye to the sane people in the car. Apollo not included.

I guess I can go to school now. I rode into school, after trying a few tricks of course, and skidded straight past the Cullen's. Not very far though, because Edward had parked them as close to the bike racks as they could get a car.

Now for the next bit to make sense, you have to understand it was rather icy this morning, and it was five to nine, and Tyler was a total teachers pet.

I was behind my bike from where the van would hit me, so the van, now skidding across the black ice in its drivers hurry, would hit the bike, the bike would crash into the two metal bike racks I was standing between, the racks would break off, and I would be pinned to the wall by a bike, two bike racks and a van. I know this not because of super speedy math, but because Artemis probably manufactured it all.

"Well that explains Ares' gift." I muttered, ad made the decision to stay there. May as well go along with Artemis' plans. That'll be difficult though, ADHD wont make it easy.

Then I suppose it's a good thing Edward suddenly appeared in front of me and stopped the van.

"I recommend you dent the metal a bit so it looks like the bike racks stopped it." I said to him. There was no danger of anyone, other than the other Cullen's hearing.

He looked at me, as if wondering why I wasn't freaking out. So I looked back at him defiantly and gestured once again towards the van. it's a good thing Tyler had been knocked out.

I was, of course, dragged to the hospital. Maybe they don't have enough patients.

I sat there, very very bored, and in walked a doctor, very obviously doctor Cullen. Simply because he was a vampire.

"Whatsup Doc?" I asked, suspiciously cheery. I only ever get this cheery unexpectedly when one of the Gods are around. Apollo must be here then. "Do I have any body waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes, four, but we need to see how your feeling."

"Wouldn't a therapist be the one saying how your feeling?" I asked.

"well, yes, but we want to know how you feel physically."

"I wasn't even hit. I stood there, and that's about it." why did I agree to go to the hospital, oh wait, I didn't.

"Yes, well, I'd like to take an x-ray and an MRI." and he did too. I liked, him, so I was relatively agreeable. It was weird, it wasn't that sophisticated, but it was still more sophisticated than Camp.

What was also weird was that they couldn't get a proper X-ray. It was always just that tiny little bit blurred. Enough to make it difficult to get a proper diagnosis, but I was deemed a-okay.

"Actually, you've got more than four people waiting on you apparently. My children appear to be waiting for you as well."

"Aw, cool, I didn't know they liked me so much." I said, then I thought that that would mean Apollo and Edward were in the same room, and Apollo wanted to test Edward as well. I couldn't help it. I groaned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carlisle, as he had asked me to call him, asked, suddenly concerned again.

"Yeah, yeah, just sorry for Edward is all." I said, accidentally cryptically as I headed for the door.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked as he sped up to keep up with me.

"Apollo and interrogations." I shouted back.

"The Greek sun god?" He asked, now side by side with me.

"Yeah, well, he was only named after him, my grandmother was a little kookoo on Greek Mythology, named all her kids after Gods. Ironically it was Artemis who had me." I said, quickly making up a cover story.

I rounded a corner, opened a door, and there were all the Cullen 'children' Charlie, Apollo Percy and Annabeth. And as expected, Apollo was questioning Edward.

"Do you think you'll marry Bella?" he was asking. Edward looked really uncomfortable. I don't blame him.

"APOLLO!" I shouted, it was the best and quickest way to get his attention.

"BELLA!" they all shouted.

"You say that as if I were dieing or something." I said to them.

"You could have been for all we knew. All we were told was that a van crashed into you." Annabeth said.

"Well, it never really hit me, so. Anyway, Apollo, stop questioning Edward. Its bad enough Artemis keeps trying to test him."

"But I've got to do something! I cant be the only one who hasn't at least seen the boy" he complained.

"Well you've seen him now." I said before I pulled him into a hug. As much to get him to shut up than anything else. I loved him really.

"Yeah yeah, well if I cant question him then I may as well go." he grumbled before leaving.

I laughed at his retreating form, I couldn't help it, and turned to the others. Percy Annabeth and Charlie were standing there amused as well, but the Cullen's were confused. Seriously confused.

"That's all folks." I said. I like Loony Tunes. That, and it was fun to do.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV (Next day)

Percy and Annabeth had, finally, gotten together! I had been waiting for that to happen since i met them. I suppose Aphrodite being one of my parents helps.

They decided to stay for a while, although they didn't exactly come of their own free will.

So they get to enjoy the wonders of Forks High with me! I'm sure they'll love it as much as i do.

Not much then.

I suppose this gives Percy a new school to get kicked out of.

I asked Annabeth if she wanted to take the motorbike with me, and she looked a little scared, but more excited. I took that as a yes.

Percy however, was given the normal bike to use. He agreed, on the condition i took him on the bike tomorrow.

I had never actually driven a motorbike, but i had been on one a couple of times. When Ares was driving. So my driving wasn't exactly, well, legal. I drove well, but not legally. Apart from the fact that i was definitely speeding, I'm 14 and a half years until legally getting a license.

"That, was, AWSOME!" i never figured Annabeth for a lover of fast driving.

"That's it, i am so coming with you tomorrow." Percy said. Annabeth stuck out her tongue at him.

"Come on. We head now, we'll get to class by the time the bell rings." I said laughingly.

As we walked through the door, the bell rang. "You weren't kidding, were you?" Percy said.

"Do you remember who my father is?"

"I can't even remember half of them." he said.

"Which one had great timing?"

"Okay, I get you now!" he tends to forget I share a tiny amount of DNA with Kronos.

I shook my head sadly and headed to my seat. Which just so happened to be beside Alice.

"So, Bella, who are your friends?" she asked in that hyper way of hers.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. My friends from the summer camp I got to." I said.

"What summer camp is that?" why do I get the feeling I'm being questioned?

"It's a strawberry farm really, it's kind of like a volunteer service for kids almost. Delphine's Strawberry Service. They got sold, but we don't get paid." I said. It was pretty close to the truth, that was the camps cover.

"I like to call it boot camp." Percy added. That's even closer to the truth. Although Annabeth looked like she wanted to hit him upside the head, but didn't want to do it in public, where everybody could see his humiliation.

So I did. "OW! What did you do that for?!" he shouted at me.

"Perseus Jackson, care to share with the class?" the teacher asked. He grumbled unintelligibly, and the teacher took that as 'I'm sorry, I would never even think of doing it again'.

"What did you do that for?" he whispered to me.

"Annabeth wanted to, I just beat her to the punch." he glared at me.

"Or slap." Annabeth laughed. He gave us both a half hearted glare. He would never stay mad at Annabeth. Me on the other hand… I suppose it depends what I did.

Alice had been watching us the whole time, and started laughing too. "Oh great! Even the vampire's laughing." he started glaring indiscriminately at the table. Until me AND Annabeth hit him over the head.

He thought for a couple of seconds, and said, "Okay, I know what that was for."

"You're joining us for lunch." Alice said, still looking ahead. I don't think she really saw what was in front of her. Strange.

APOV

'EDWARD! I know you can hear me so start listening!' I hope he actually did start listening to me. 'I know stuff about Bella!' that'll make him listen if he isn't already. 'I think her mum remarries a lot coz of what she was saying, asking her friend, 'which one of my fathers has great timing?' I don't get that question, but it might mean she has more than one dad, and she goes to a summer camp called 'Delphine's Strawberry Service' AND SHE KNOW'S WE'RE VAMPIRES!' I think he probably got the last part.

But how does she know we're vampires? How does she even know about vampires? Mind you, if she knows about vampires, she probably knows that we are. But how do her and her friends know?

If its because another vampire wants to kill her, Edward will throw a hissy fit.

If its because she's killed other vampires, Rose will throw a hissy fit.

If its because she's involved with another vampire, I'll throw a hissy fit, and Edward will be heart broken.

If its because she's seen a vampire kill, Edward will still throw a hissy fit.

If its because she's a vampire recruited by Aro with a gift to make herself seem human, Rose AND Jasper will throw a hissy fit.

If its because of the above reason but she's not recruited by Aro, Rose will still throw a hissy fit, but Jasper can be controlled.

If its because she just reads way to much into old legends, especially Quileute ones, then I cant think of a valid reason for anyone to throw a hissy fit.

Notice Esme Carlisle, and Emmett never throw a hissy fit in all of my scenarios.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Alice kept looking at nothing ad if she was trying to solve a puzzle she'd been working on for ages. And to think, its probably all because of me, Percy and Annabeth. Of course, Percy basically telling her we know they're vampires is not going to help with unconfusing her. I don't think that's a word, but who cares.

We got that same confused look from Edward as well, but all the others seemed completely oblivious and chatted with us like normal, although we could all hear the interrogating undertone. They were trying to figure us out.

Although I knew that ages ago.

Do we tell? Or do we not tell? To tell or not to tell, now that is the question. Dear Zeus! Why am I misquoting Shakespeare? Actually, don't answer that.

"So which one's their table?" Percy asked once we got to the cafeteria.

"The one the mortals avoid like the plague." Annabeth and I answered him.

"I wish you two would stop doing that!" he said. He hates it.

"well its not as if we plan it out." we both said once again.

"ARGH!"

"Okay, that time it was planned out, but all the other times it isn't." Annabeth assured him.

I laughed outright, but Annabeth was a bit politer, it was more muffled. I went to sit at the table, and waited for every one to get here. Vampires are super speedy, and yet I still manage to beat them to lunch.

They all walked in looking frustrated, and Jasper looked sheepish as well. I can get the frustrated, we are very confusing if you don't know about demigods, but sheepish? Now that one's just plain weird.

I looked at Annabeth, and only saw a confusion that matched mine. Percy's was more confused. So we were all looking quizzically at them as they sat down, and they were doing the same to us.

"CONFUSION REIGNS SUPREME!" we had been sitting like that for at least a minute, and that was too long for my old time friend ADHD and I to cope with. Although, if it had given me some more time, I probably would have come out with something better.

And confusion reigns supreme again as everyone turns to look at me. Thankfully it was only the people at this table.

"What? Its perfectly true." I said simply in my defence. I would make a crap lawyer.

Alice looked like she was going to continue on that thought, but said instead, "How do you know we're vampires?"

Annabeth and I said, "We like to read a lot." while Percy said at the same time, "They like to read a lot."

"You cant blame us this time, you did it to." I said to Percy before he said anything about it. He grumbled in response.

"And what do you read that made you think we're vampires?" Emmett asked.

"Vampire books maybe?" Annabeth said. It was kinda obvious.

"No wait! I think it was a book about pegasi, of course it was a vampire book!" I added.

"Pegasi?" Jasper questioned.

"The plural of Pegasus, I thought you at least would know that."

"Why would he know that?" Annabeth asked me.

"Because he's into Mythology."

"Well, in no public mythology books have I found the plural of Pegasus, it was Chiron who told me that."

"No book whatsoever has the plural of Pegasus in it?

"Honest, there isn't, not that I've found." strange.

"Okay, back to the point please!" Rose exclaimed. She's worse than an impatient demigod. She's not quite as bad as an impatient god yet though.

"And what is the point?" Percy asked.

"That you know we're vampires of course."

"Would you like to know the truth behind us then now that you know we know about you?" I asked.

"You're not seriously going to tell them are you?" Percy asked me.

"Look, remember what Aphrodite said? And how that applies to Edward? He needs to know at some point, and I wouldn't want him to have to abandon his family, or me, which is what would happen if they didn't know. So in the end, they all know anyway."

"But at school?" okay, he has a point there.

"After school do you then?" I said to him.

"After school works wonderfully." he looks like he just won a fight with a hydra.

"Hello, we are still here you know." Alice said. She, however, is probably about as bad as an impatient god.

"I know that! Anywho, his majesty over there has decreed I've not to tell you anything whatsoever until after school."

"Fine, but you're coming straight to our house after school."

"Am I not allowed to ask Charlie first, you know, my legal guardian?" in response, she tossed me her phone.

"I guess that's a yes then." I muttered, before continuing louder, "He doesn't have a phone."

She took her phone back from me and glared at me. "You're still coming after school."

"Fine, fine, let me just go warn Charlie not to send the cavalry after me when I don't get home." I said as I got up to leave the cafeteria. "Cause they're already here." I muttered. She's a fecking army of her own.

Using various methods, I had a rainbow and a golden drachma and an open link to Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, its my turn to IM you. I have been forced by the army of Alice Cullen to go to their house after school. I don't have much choice, so I'm not asking, I'm telling."

"I have heard that Alice is persuasive. I didn't think she'd get to you."

"She's not persuasive, she's an army! I swear she's worse than an impatient god! And that's a compliment to the gods." I added, just in case.

"Now that you've saved your ass from being burnt to crisp, I'll be going now."

"Wait, Charlie, how old are you, it's been bugging me for ages."

"94"

"What the fuh?"

He hmphed, and said, "Demigods are immortal, just not many live long enough to find out. We can be killed by monsters you know."

"But if a demigod isn't actually, killed, then they would live forever, like, not aging."

"They would get to a certain point and not age anymore, but they're still susceptible to, well, being killed I guess."

"interesting…" I said as I closed the connection, or Iris did since my time had ran out. Actually, it had ran out a couple of minutes ago, but she was being nice since she knew I didn't have any more drachmas and she's one of my mothers.

"So you're allowed?" Alice asked.

"Since when did you start asking?"

"Since now, are you allowed."

"Alice, you already knew I would be allowed."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, now slightly worried.

"A) your reaction just there, and B) you say things with such assurity you must be able to see the future."

"I sense a C, what's C?" Annabeth asked.

"C is a little birdie told me he knew Apollo and Apollo knew Alice could see the future, being the god of oracles."

Alice looked at us, as if to say, 'what the holy fragging hell are you two on about?', but what she said aloud was this, "Scratch that, we're going home now." before grabbing the wrists of Annabeth and I, Annabeth instinctively grabbing Percy, and I in much the same way grabbed Edward, who was already reaching to grab me. Seeing that that was pointless, I grabbed him while he grabbed the person closest to him, Emmett, who reached for Rose instinctively, who reached for the person closest to her as Emmett already had her hand and got Jasper, who had already taken the arm of Alice, and who started the whole thing off in the first place.

A nice little set up. She had to have looked into the future first to know that would happen. And yet, she was doing a fabulous job of looking surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we letting her drag us to her house?" Percy asked.

"Because we're all kinda tangled up now, and because may as well tell them sooner rather than later." I said.

"That and it will be a lot easier to explain if we don't give them more questions to ask first." Annabeth finished for me.

"But doesn't this conversation raise more questions?"

"Only the ones that they've already asked." I said.

"But don't the questions they've already asked make explaining more difficult?"

"Percy?" I said innocently.

"What?" he asked slightly suspiciously.

"STOP POKING HOLES IN OUR PLAN!" we shouted, causing everyone else to wince.

"Ermm….Alice? Can you let us go so we can get our bikes?" she consented, and Percy claimed shotgun.

So of course I raced them. And, of course, I beat them. You cant beat a bike from Ares.

"How did you beat us? You didn't even know where you were going!" Emmett exclaimed.

Percy started to say something, but when he saw the looks on Annabeth and my faces, he stopped immediately.

"Anyway, we beat you because you cannea beat a goddess on a bike fro' Ares."

"And why is said goddess speaking in a Scottish accent?" Annabeth asked.

"Because the goddess is feeling spontaneous." I answered.

"The goddesses plan is ruined." Percy said. I wont hit him, it was true that time I suppose.

"Okay, the demigod can have that one." I said.

"Can we just stop talking like that!"

"okay demigod." Annabeth said.

"OH COME ON!" he exclaimed.

"I'm done, are we allowed in?" I asked of them.

"On the condition you explain." Alice said. I consented, as did the others.

We were introduced to the other two members of the Cullen family, the parents. Although I had already met Carlisle, I had yet to met Esme. She was a wonderful woman, I could tell I would love her as a mother very soon.

"What do we explain first?" Percy asked us.

"Greek Mythology?" Annabeth suggested.

"Sure. Greek Mythology is not purely mythical. There are Gods, Goddesses, Titans, Demigods, and various other 'mythical' creatures." I said.

"And what are you?" Jasper asked.

"Percy and Annabeth are Demigods, I am an experiment." I said cryptically. Why are Gods cryptic? Because it's fun, or we have to, but for me it's coz it's fun.

"What do you mean by experiment?" Carlisle asked. He beat Jasper to the punch there.

"I mean that the Titan Kronos wanted Olympus in ashes and used the DNA of any god, minor or Olympian, and the womb of the maiden Goddess Artemis to make, me." I said.

"But Artemis is still a maiden?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes, the DNA was injected into her womb." I thought of something just there, about mine and Edwards impending relationship, and I just had to laugh at it.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett asked.

"Edward."

"Not that there are times when you cant not laugh at Edward, why are you laughing at him?"

"I have only just realised that whether Edward was a vampire or not he is still going to be a paedophile if Aphrodite is right, which she is."

"How?"

"Because if I were a normal human and 17 years old, and Edward a vampire and 110 years old, he would be 90 years older than me, if I were me and he were human, he would still be a pedophile, but its worse because I am me, and me is only almost one and a half years old, and Edward is 110." I found that incredibly funny. Poor Edward.

"How do you know he's 110?" Jasper asked.

"I'm a Goddess, it's practically my job to know."

"How are you only one a half?" Emmett asked incredulous.

"Actually I'm one a half next month."

"Again, how?"

"Kronos wanted me for a war, which was coming up very soon at that point, and he needed me to grow up quickly, so for every month I grew a year. Apollo says it should stop next month."

"Where does Eddie boy come into this?"

"Being a daughter of Artemis, and Artemis having sworn never to love a man, I can't either, but, being a daughter of Aphrodite as well, I can love a man, but, according to her own prophecies, it will only be one, but stronger than any other. I am actually incapable of having an affair."

"So Eddie is…"

"Yep."

"only Eddie…" I think I'll just ignore him while he wraps his head around it. Actually, I think I just better wait a while until speaking again.


	7. Chapter 7

While I was waiting for them to take it all in, I was just listening to the peace and quiet I never expected to be able to hear with Emmett around.

"Is that a rat?" I asked when I heard the sounds that usually went along with at least one rat.

Esme began to listen too, and frowned when she heard the rat. She then blurred away from the room and returned seconds later with the offending rat. "that better be the only one." she said annoyed at the rat.

"Is anyone here afraid of snakes?" I asked.

Emmett's hand was raised, and everybody else was pointing at him. I told Esme to give him the rat. I heard a knock on the door, and before anybody could protest I was standing to go and get it. As expected, Hermes was standing there grinning at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Hi dad." I said.

He pulled away but didn't let go of me and said, "As your father, I am very happy for you." he said still grinning.

"And? I sense an 'and' in there."

"And, as your messenger, I'm still very happy for you. The camp want you, Percy and Annabeth to come back."

"Why?"

"To celebrate the defeat of Kronos of course." I have to admit, I began to grin too.

"any rats?" I heard George ask.

"Don't be rude!" Martha chastised him.

"but there's always time for a rat or two!" he complained. Hermes looked apologetically at me.

"Don't worry about it, come in, there's a rat there for you." I said smiling at him.

Hermes followed me in, and when Emmett saw the snakes, he jumped three feet in the air. "And don't worry Emmett, George and Martha won't hurt you, unless you don't give them the rat." I found it ridiculous he was afraid of snakes, and this was my attempt to cure him.

He held his hand out with the rat, practically begging him to take and leave. "thanks, I really needed that." George said, taking the rat in one gulp.

"Thank you as well, it was getting annoying listening to him moan for a rat." Martha said as well. Unfortunately, this seemed to spook Emmett more. Seriously!

"Well, I best be going, you've to be there for Saturday." Hermes said as he upped to leave.

"Today's only Wednesday, isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but where have you to be on Saturday?" Annabeth asked me.

"WE'VE to go to camp on Saturday. They want to celebrate the anniversary of our defeat of Kronos." I said happily. I left Annabeth to talk animatedly to Percy about that, no doubt there was plenty she had to say on the subject, and in the meantime I was questioned by Jasper.

"Do you mean Kronos, as in the Titan father of Zeus?"

"Mmhhmm. And also hell bent on destroying humanity as well, or was."

"So you are telling me, that a year ago Saturday, you Percy and Annabeth defeated a Titan?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just us. There were about 40 other campers at the time, and they helped out too. And we wouldn't even have had the chance if the Olympian Gods didn't stop Typhon. And the satyr's and the woodland spirits, and the other Minor Gods, and the Automatons, and the Pegasi, and Mrs O'Leary. Hey, that reminds me, where are Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack?" I asked Percy and Annabeth, "And what about Brutus?"

"Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack are probably on their way." Percy said. "He won't stop calling me Boss!" he really hated it.

"Whose Brutus?" Annabeth asked.

"Brutus sorta adopted me when I visited Hades the other week." I said sheepishly. I had meant to tell them but I must have forgotten.

"And what is Brutus?" she asked.

"I suppose Mrs O'Leary wont be so lonely any more." I said just as sheepish. Zeus knows we had enough on our hands with just one hellhound.


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean he's a -" Percy started to say.

"Yes."

"Called Brutus?" he tried to clarify.

"Hey! Its way more appropriate than Mrs O'Leary!" I defended. "And I didn't name him."

"And I didn't name Mrs O'Leary either." he retorted.

I was facing the window along with Annabeth, and we both saw two large shapes hurtling towards the house.

"Remember what I was saying about Brutus and Mrs O'Leary being friends?" I started.

"They already are." Annabeth continued.

"And they've caught up with us." I ended.

"Darn, I thought they might take longer." Percy said as he turned to see what we were talking about, then all three of us ducked as they came crashing through the window without actually breaking it.

They crashed into the wall, and Mrs O'Leary bounded towards Percy and gave him at least a once over if not a twice over with her oversized tongue, while Annabeth and I got the same treatment from Brutus.

"I guess Brutus likes me then." Annabeth said laughing as we tried to shove him off of us.

"Either that, or he hates us both and has a really weird way of showing it." I said. Then we looked at each other and said, "Nah!"

"What…is…that?" Emmett asked horrified. "That's worse than the snakes!"

"HEY!" Percy Annabeth and I exclaimed. "Now Cerberus, that's worse than George and Martha." Percy continued. I hit him for it.

"Cerberus is perfectly nice." I defended.

"He's a giant three headed dog that guards the Underworld!" Percy shouted his argument.

"Are we talking about the giant hellhound that guards hell here?" Jasper asked.

"No, your listening to us argue about Cerberus, the giant hellhound that guards hell."

"Are those hellhounds?" Emmett asked fearfully.

"Yes." we said, grinning evilly. "And they do whatever we ask." we continued simultaneously. "That was freaky." we said after a pause. Then we sat in a huffy silence.

And the Cullen's began to laugh at us.

"I'm totally innocent!" I proclaimed with my hands in the air. "Whatever I did, I didn't do it!"

"You have hellhounds licking your face." Emmett said.

"Yes, I thought you'd already gotten over that." Percy said.

"No, not quite." Emmett said, almost thoughtfully.

"Oh, well then. Can you tell us when you have?" Percy suggested.

"Okay."

"Have you gotten over it yet?"

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

"okay, I'm over it now."

"Good." I told Emmett.

"But I still don't get it."

"What's not to get?! I'm a goddess, Percy and Annabeth are finally a couple and demigods, these two giant mastiffs are hellhounds. What part do you not get?"

"The you're a goddess part."

"Oh. Kronos wanted to, in short, destroy Olympus, he made me to help him. He collected DNA from every God, Goddess and Titan he could, but he didn't get to much Titan DNA because he didn't want me to be stronger than him, he couldn't get Artemis' DNA, so he injected the DNA he did get into her, and thus I was born. A month later, he stole me from Olympus and got a bunch of monsters to raise me which I hated, so I ran away a year later and helped to defeat Kronos. Do you get it now?"

"How did you run away when you were a year old?"

"A year and a month. Remember I age a year per month. I was the equivalent physically of a 13 year old. A 13 year old can run-away."

"Okay, so when do you stop aging?"

"Next month."

"So your gonna live forever?"

"As Gods do, yes."

"What about demigods?"

"No, we're mortal." Annabeth said.

"Actually, no, your immortal too."

"What?" Came the surprised outbursts of Percy and Annabeth. It's so cute when they talk at the same time.

"uhuh. I'm not sure when you stop aging exactly, but round about late teens early twenties I'd say. Nobody knows, because quite frankly, demigods don't really live that long anyway."

"So your saying if we don't get killed, we live forever."

"Yup." I said happily. "Would you like some time to get over it?"

"A year might do it." Percy said.

"maybe two." Annabeth added.

"right, so now you're all over it, do you guys want to come with us to Camp on Friday?" I asked them.

I think it might be a yes, Alice is bouncing in her seat. And now she's talking, loudly. "Yes, yes, yes, ohmygodwhatdowepack!"

"Clothes might be a good idea." I suggested.

"what kind of clothes." she almost glared.

"Trousers, tops, flat shoes, stuff like that. I recommend nothing too fancy."

"Why not?" she asked horrified.

"Because the Hermes cabin might steal it, and it might get ruined as well. I just know there'll be Capture the Flag."

"What's Capture the Flag?" she asked.

"Dangerous." was my answer. Edward looked horrified.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself, and Aphrodite is quite probably not going to let me die."

"Why not?" he asked, marginally appeased.

"Because, it would ruin one of her new favourite romances." I said smirking.

"What's her other favourite romance?" Percy asked suspicious.

"You and Annabeth, not to mention her own romance with Ares. That ones never going to get old for her." Annabeth and Percy groaned. "Put it this way, she's not going to let either of you two die either if she can help it."

"Come on. I want to go to bed." Percy said. It was a bad attempt at changing the subject, but I let it go anyway. It was almost midnight. Emmett must have taken a really long time getting over Mrs O'Leary and Brutus.

"Fine, but you guys are coming over tomorrow to help me pack!" Alice said to us.

We all turned to her in surprise. I hadn't known her long, but even Annabeth and Percy knew that she was not one who needed any sort of help when it came to clothes.

"I don't know what to pack! I've never been to Camp Half-Blood before!" she defended.

"I would suggest bronze armour, but I don't think you'll have any of that." I said as I made to leave. I could them their shocked stares as we left.

_Today, true to my word, I took Percy on the motorbike.

He loved it. I think I may not have it by the morning.

Before I even got off the bike I was attacked by a pixie. I don't know if there are actually pixie's, but for now Alice is enough for me.

"GAH!" I shouted as I tipped over from the force of Alice whacking herself into me with a hug. "Excited to see me Alice?" I asked sarcastically after I had hit the ground, the bike still between my legs.

She jumped up and said sorry about a million times over as I picked myself up.

"Alice, can you wait until I get OFF the bike next time?" I said brushing myself off.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." she didn't look in the least sorry for having said it umpteen million times.

"uhuh." I muttered disbelievingly.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, well, most of it. I was extremely aware of lunch, or more specifically, in the broom closet with Edward at lunch. It wasn't full on making out or anything, but I cannot deny the kissing. I know there's at least SOMEONE who'll deny my denial.

That someone being Mike. Who walked in on us and shamelessly asked to join us. It totally ruined the mood.

Friday morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey how are you Pretty lady" Mike said

I looked at him with three heads " you suck at getting girls go find some else to bang" and with that I walk away from a shocking Blonde pup.

Alice was jump in and out of her seat "so what should I pack!"

Again I look at her like she got three head "something that you won't mind getting ruined"

"why would I want something that will get ruined … I don't want my stuff to get ruined" she started to pouted gods save us

"Cause well it's a camp you get dirty" I stated " you learned how to fight with weapons , play captured the flag Greek style, watch other use their powers stuff like that" I grid think of how I set Percy on fire last after taking my fries… no touches the fries ,

"We will learn how to use we weapons what kind of weapons" Jasper asked

"Well you can learned how to use a sword, bow and arrow, daggers the list goes on" Annabeth sated

"Aright let's see after school we meet at my house with everything to go to camp got it"

They all nooded

"Can I rid with you again" Percy begged

"Yea sure whatever" I said

"


End file.
